Towards A Better Future
by ReadingStar
Summary: "Maybe Potter hadn't been treated properly. Maybe that was why he was always Snape thought to himself as he watched the boy write." Snape adopts Harry, a boy with no proper family or friends. No OOC Dumebledore. AU, Snape POV.
1. A Lonely Child

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Written for Alexia Blackbriar, who asked me to write this one Spanish lesson! **

**I admit I have never written Snape likes Harry before so hope its good!**

* * *

He watched Potter walking hesitantly into the Great Hall. As if he feared that he did not belong to the school. Why would the brat be worried, he had probably been pampered all his life, or was that why he was nervous. The brat was worried that the students at Hogwarts would not treat him like their hero! But then…he had been in Petunia Evans's care and she hadn't been very nice to Lily. Lovely Lily. She had hated the thought of magic and anything abnormal…had Potter been pampered, most probably .

He watched the brat closely as he walked towards the hat, his feet visibly shaking. He had Lily's eyes, just like Dumbledore had told him years ago.

The hat was now on the boys head. He wondered why it was taking so long, after all it was obvious that the boy was a Gryffindor, like his father.

A few more minutes past, before the brim of the hat opened its "mouth" to speak: "SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

Nobody clapped. Not even the Slytherin's. Potter, who was still under the hat did not move either. It was as if the World had frozen. It was finally Dumbledore who began to clap. A few joined, but most just stared at Potter their mouths slightly ajar.

What on earth had the hat done? How was he to deal with the brat in his house? Angry, he watched as the Sorting continue.

His eye on Potter, he gave his usual 'beginning of term' speech to the class. Potter was trying to listen intently, but it was obvious that he was wondering about what it would have been like to be a Gryffindor instead. Weasley was sitting next to Thomas and Finnegan, forcing Potter to sit with Slytherins. Harry was currently seated next to Mr Nott and Mr Zabini.

"Potter," he barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy blinked. "I don't know Professor," he said quietly, as if he were scared that he would be punished if he spoke too loudly.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Why was he picking on the boy, he looked so scared and vulnerable. The answer was obvious, hatred.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, Professor," he said in an even softer voice.

"I can't here you, Potter," he spat. The boy flinched. Stop, he roared in his mind, can't you see, he's scared to death. Just try getting to know him, he might not be like his father.

Impossible, he argued. But none the less he asked Weasley the next question: "Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" As Potter was walking out, he walked up to the boy.

"My office," he told Potter. "Immediately after lessons finish, be punctual." Nodding, the boy hurried away.

* * *

**Just saying, this is a three shot, each Chapter containing about 500 words. The next part has already been sent for Betaing! So expect a quick update!**

**Thanks to Susan sewell for Betaing this on short notice and to you, the reader for reading my fic!**

**Dont forget to review :P**

**-Stara**


	2. To Adopt, Or Not To Adopt?

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

**Written for Alexia Blackbriar, who asked me to write this one Spanish lesson!**

* * *

Chapter 2

He watched Potter write the lines he had asked the boy to. Maybe Potter's son wasn't like Potter. No, he argued. This was Potter he was thinking about. Potter, the son of Lily. Maybe he was like Lily and not Potter…

Maybe, he had to find out…

"How is your aunt?" he asked him.

"F-fine," Potter replied. Should he use Legilimency on him? Not yet, he replied in his mind.

"Who are you friends with?" he asked again, trying to get the boy to open up to him.

"N-nobody y-yet," Potter replied his voice shaking.

Was the boy actually that lonely? Maybe he could ask Draco, or someone else, to befriend him. Wait a minute, this is Potter's son you are thinking about, he does not deserve to be happy…for what? For something his father did, a father who the boy didn't even know?

Maybe it wasn't right to blame the boy… "Do you um…enjoy it at home?" What on earth are you doing Severus, YOU HATE HIM AND HIS FATHER.

Potter now looked up. "Yeah," he said. "I love it…" Lie, he had read the boy's mind.

Potter's son hated his life at home. The boy was not treated properly. He was forced to live in his cupboard, without being allowed to come out for days. He was starved at times. Was it fair that he bullied the boy at school, and his "family" bullied him at home too? No. And anyways, everybody deserved a true family. A proper family, who would know that better than him, who could empathise with the boy better than him, Severus Snape. Who's life had been ruined by his ever arguing parents and…his mother's husband (who he refused to refer to as father).

But, how was he to explain how he felt towards the boy, how he had suddenly began to feel sorry for Harry, oh and now he was calling him Harry, and felt as if Harry needed a father, as if he was willing to adopt the boy?

No, the information was best kept to himself. He would continue to treat the boy he used to and…and live with the knowledge that Lily's son was suffering? No. He would express his concerns to the headmaster, who would hopefully know how to deal with the matter. Yes, that's what he would do: tell Dumbledore.

* * *

"Headmaster, I was speaking to Potter the other day and was um…using Legilimecy on the boy when I found out that…he was um…not being treated properly by his aunt and was being bullied by his cousin and uncle…"

"You wish for his removal from the house, because he is being ill-treated?" Dumbledore asked him.

He nodded. "I had hoped the Petunia would treat Harry well. After all, he is her sister's son. I am afraid he can't be permanently moved out. Harry would have to spend at least two to four weeks with his aunt and uncle every year. But the remaining time, you can spend with him."

"Me?" he asked. "I was thinking you could send him to an orphanage or… Why do I need to take care of him, I hate the boy."

"If you hated him, Severus, you wouldn't be sharing your concerns about Harry with me," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

He sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then."

He could hear Dumbledore chuckle as he walked out the room. He shook his head, what had he done? Why had he agreed to adopt the boy?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed :) You really made my day! **

**I have a question- If Snape was to give Harry a gift, what would it be!?**


End file.
